catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
RiverClan
RiverClan 'are a Clan of cats who live near the streams and rivers. Their main prey is fish. They are natural swimmers, and don't mind getting wet, unlike the other Clans. ''Strengths: Strong swimmers, muscular and strong. '' ''Weaknesses: So well fed that it makes them slower, not used to the moors and forests. News Allegiances 'Leader: 'Lionstar - handsome golden tabby tom with bright brown eyes, long fur. He has more fur around his neck, making him look like he has a mane. Roleplayed by Drew '''Deputy: Icestorm - thick-furred, white she-cat with silver flecks with icy blue eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm Apprentice: Peachpaw Medicine Cat: Splashclaw - white silky fur with blue eyes. Roleplayed by shadow Warriors: Waveheart - grayish tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Birdpaw Echowave - dark blue-gray she-cat with a white chest, underbelly and paws, a blueish tipped-tail and wave mark on her haunch with ice blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echo. '' Apprentice: Silverpaw'' Willowflower-blue-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.Roleplayed by Banana. Apprentices: ' Peachpaw - pure white she-cat with a gray spot on her eyes and sunset colored eyes. Roleplayed by Birdpaw Silverpaw - pretty, thick-furred, silver she-cat with soft blue eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm. Tulippaw- white she-cat.Roleplayed by Leopardstar733329 '''Queens: ' Hailstorm - pretty, soft gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and one white front paw. Roleplayed by Hawk. Status: Mother to Mallowkit, Minnowkit, Graykit, and Reedkit '''Kits: :Mallowkit - pretty silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and dark stripes. Roleplayed by Hawk. :Minnowkit - long-furred gray she-kit with clear blue eyes. Roleplayed by (SPOT OPEN. Contact Hawkey if you want her!) :Reedkit - tortoishell tom with a bushy red tail and green eyes. Roleplayed by Echo. :Graykit - bulky gray-and-white tom with bright green eyes. Roleplayed by Drew. Elders: Cats Who Joined StarClan Lampelt - cream coloured she-cat with yellow eyes, formerly of Windclan, died of old age. Stonestar/splash - Blue-gray tom with blue eyes, died of painful lump in his stomach after retiring to the elder's den. Stormkit - small, gray tom kit with blue eyes, died of malnourishment and the cold. Lichenpelt - black tabby she-cat with green eyes died of blackcough. Minnowfawn - tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, killed by a Thunderclan cat named Tallflower. Duskflower - brown she-cat with amber eyes. Died of old age. Limepaw - bright ginger tom with lime coloured green eyes. Died of a fox attack. Lilyflower - black she-cat with yellow eyes and a white lily-shaped patch on her flank. Died of a broken heart after her mate, Stonesplash died. Ashnose - gray tom with amber eyes, died after a badger broke his spine. Hollythorn - black she-cat with green eyes, died trying to save Ashnose from the badger. Streamstar - gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, died in a battle for Sunningrocks. Pebblestream - taby and white tom with amber eyes, died after a dog raided camp. Cats Who Joined the Dark Forest Links RiverClan Important Notices RiverClan Camp RiverClan Nursery RiverClan Warrior's Den RiverClan Elder's Den RiverClan Apprentice's Den RiverClan Leader's Den RiverClan Medicine Cat Den RiverClan Hunting Grounds RiverClan Training Grounds RiverClan Territory Category:Signatures Category:RiverClan Category:Clans